The Korean Ghost
by AkazukinCruz
Summary: He was only trying to get home...until he saw it. Based on the Korean manhwa The Bongcheon-Dong ghost


Based on The Beongchon-Dong Ghost comic. That manhwa(korean word for manga/comics) really scared me a lot!

The Beongchon-Dong Chost manhwa (c) the korean guy who also made the Station Ghost manhwa  
>Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The story is based on true personal accounts.<strong>

_It was probably around 11:20 at night. I was heading home after long, tiring night-study sessions. But I didn't see anybody around that day, which was weird, since the apartment complex is pretty big and I usually see a lot of people even at night._

Kiku Honda stretched his arms while yawning. He rubbed his eyes and started to walk again, the only sound he hears is his own footsteps and the only thing he feels is the cold, late-night wind.

_Anyways, I was a little scared so I was just walking while looking down on the ground._

Kiku kept his gaze at the ground while trying to make a straight face, not even hinting a bit of fear.

_When I saw a shadow stretching towards me. Even though there had been no one around just a moment ago._

He noticed something a bit off, there was a shadow in front of him. Though, he swear that he was the only one walking in the sidewalk.

_When I looked up..._

When he looked up...

_I saw a woman walking in front of me. But it just didn't look right._

Kiku saw a man walking in front of him, but something didn't look right.

_I could say she looked slightly indisposed. She was limping pretty hard._

He could say that the man looked slightly indisposed. The man was limping pretty hard.

_She was walking very slow, and I soon caught up with her. I was able to see her even better up close._

He was walking very slow, and Kiku soon caught up with the man. Kiku was now able to see the man even better up close.

_She was wearing dirty pink pajamas.. and it looked like every joint in her body was twisted. Her hair was a mess and sticking out in every direction._

He was wearing dirty blue and white hanbok... and it looked like every joint in his body was twisted. The hair was also a mess and sticking out in every direction, a noticeable hair curl standing up among all those hair.

_It seemed really weird, so I stopped walking._

It seemed really weird, so Kiku stopped walking.

_I felt like I shouldn't get any closer to her, and I didn't have the guts to pass by her._

He felt like he shouldn't get any closer to the man, nor have the guts to pass by.

Unfortunately, the man turns his head around. The more horrifying thing is that, only the head turned around but never the body... Dawning a smile, eyes red and the face dripping with blood...

_They say when you're really surprised, you can't even scream. I couldn't move, and just froze there._

They say that when you're really surprised, you can't even scream.

Kiku couldn't even move, and just froze there.

_"Where's my baby?"_

**_"Where's my brother?"_**

_Her question made my thoughts race..._

The question made his thoughts race...

_I don't even know why I did it then.. And it still scares me._

Kiku didn't even know why he did it then... It still scared him.

_I pointed as far as I could and answered.. "O, over there."_

Pointing as far as he could, Kiku answered, "O...over there."

I just wanted her to get away from me.

He just wanted to get away.

_She limped towards the direction I pointed to..._

The man limped towards to the direction Kiku pointed...

_And I couldn't see her anymore._

And Kiku didn't see him anymore.

_I didn't want to risk running into her again, so I tried to turn around quickly and leave the apartment complex._

Kiku didn't want to risk running into the man again, so he tried to turn around quickly and leave the apartment complex.

_I couldn't think of anything but to get to some place where there'd be people around._

Kiku didn't think of anything but run to any place where there would be a lot of people around.

_Then_

Then...

**"She is not there!"**

_**"HE IS NOT THERE!"**_

_I don't remember anything afterwards. I heard that my neighbor found me passed out on the ground and took me home._

Kiku didn't remember anything afterwards. All he heard was that two of his classmates, Feliciano and Ludwig, found Kiku passed out on the ground and took him home.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_In 2007, at an apartment in Boncheon-Dong, Gwna-Ak-Gu, Seoul, a 33-year-old woman jumped off the apartment and died on the spot. Cho, who was divorced due to her affair, had lost the custody of her daughter and decided to kill herself._

Back in World War II, in the country of South Korea, there was a 23-year-old man who jumped off an apartment complex and died on the spot. Im Yong Soo, who was forced to depart with his Chinese brother, Wang Yao, saw how his own hometown was destroyed by the war and killed himself.

_She was seen walking around the apartment complex many times after her suicide. She was barefoot and wore the pajamas she was wearing when she died; every join in her body was twisted, and she was an awful sight._

He was seen walking around the new apartment complex 5 years after the war many times after his suicide. He was barefoot and wore the same hanbok when he died; every joint in his body twisted and it was an awful sight to see.


End file.
